1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cluster control system in a multiprocessor system, more particularly, it relates to a method and an apparatus for cluster control of processors constituting the multiprocessor system. The present invention is especially advantageous for large scale numerical simulation in scientific and technical fields where high speed calculations are a necessity.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multiprocessor system has plurality of processors, and for cluster control, the plurality of processors are divided into a plurality of groups, each of which is called a "cluster", and then control of access between processors is performed through each cluster. Namely, each cluster is an element for processing the access control of the processors.